Talon Griffion
Talon Griffion, also known as "Talon the Dragonborn" is an Adventurer, Guild Master of the Dragon Slayers, and the main protagonist of Fables & Dragons. Since childhood, his lifelong dream is to defeat the legendary Dragon race and become the next Dragon King. He is the grandfather of Ganzelf Griffion, the biological son of Drayden Griffion, and the current user of the Fable Dragon Soul. Appearance Talon is a lean, well-built young man of average height with amber eyes, messy brown hair, sharp canines, and has a relatively muscular build. He has a cross-shaped scar above his left eye which he gained during his fight against Basara. He later recieved another scar on his right abdomen after fighting Klein. His most common outfit consists of an sleeveless, open black vest with a short-sleeved, dark-red shirt, and goggles hanging over his neck. He sports a pair of long, black trousers, maroon wristbands, and high-calf light-brown boots. During the Sherwood Kingdom arc, Talon wears a long-sleeved black jacket over his red shirt, but still wore his lower clothing. During the Hanaloha Deity Trial arc, Talon wears a red tropical shirt over a black shirt with knee-length orange swimming trunks, and open-toed black sandals. He later changed back into his regular attire with the exception of his sandals. Personality Talon is known to be headstrong, reckless, and carefree in nature and possesses a friendly attitude. History Ten Years Ago Synopsis Talon arc Talon first appears in Shira Town on Haru Island where he meets a young traveler named Max who is surrounded by a small group of criminals in an alley. He effortlessly defeats all five of them and quickly escaped, taking Max with him... Donner Town arc To be edited.. Akatsuki Village arc To be edited... Sherwood Kingdom arc To be edited... Hanaloha Deity Trial arc To be edited... Abilities and Skills Dragon Soul: Talon's Fable is known as Dragon Soul, which grants him the powers, traits, and abilities of a legendary dragon, transforming him into a dragonborn. Dragonborn Abilities: As per usage of Dragon Soul, Talon is able to utilize the magic powers and abilities of Dragons, being able to manifest a high amount of dragon-based energy in conjunction with his physical fighting skills. *'Dragon Slayer': Talon shrouds his entire arm in flame-like dragonic energy and then attacks them with a claw-shaped strike. Immense Draconic Power: Talon possesses a bottomless amount of draconic magical power; which surpassed the magic power of legendary Dragons like Kairyu. Physical Abilities: Talon is immensely powerful in terms of strength. As the grandson of Ganzelf and biological son of Drayden, he is known for his monstrous fighting ability and sheer physical prowess, making him one of the strongest fighters in the Fables & Dragons world. During the battle against Bargo, being able to effortlessly take damage from the bandit leader's attack and defeated him despite his enormous size and physique. Master Hand-to-Hand Fighter: As an adventurer, Talon is an exceptionally proficirent fighter using his own style of hand-to-hand combat. Immense Strength: Talon possesses bottomless supernatural strength, as shown when he single-handedly knocked out a large number of bandits despite being outnumbered. He is shown to use the capabilities from his Dragon Flame to increase his physical strength, allowing him to overpower Bargo with a single punch from his Dragonborn Red Hawk. Immense Durability: Talon possesses incredible durability and endurance, easily taking damage from Bargo attack that would normally kill him. His durability is exponentially doubled thanks to the scales from his Dragon Flame. Enhanced Senses: Talon has a great sense of smell. Immense Reflexes: Talon has extremely fast and sharp reflexes that matches his physical strength and speed, allowing him to easily outmatch various opponents. Enhanced Speed: Talon has tremendous amounts of speed and mobility, being quick enough to dodge or evade powerful attacks as shown when he manages to escape from Bargo's attack while holding onto Max. Enhanced Endurance: Talon has incredible endurance, being able to take damage from the attacks of various enemies such as Bargo and Klein, and from bladed weapons used by Basara and Hallock. Battles Talon arc *Talon Griffion vs. Bargo: Wins *Talon Griffion & Max vs Orc Savages: Wins Donner Town arc *Talon Griffion vs. Zane Belcusas: Wins *Talon Griffion, Max, & Zane Belcusas vs. Duncan: Wins Relationships Guild Max Max was the first friend that Talon made in Shura Town and the first member to join. Zane Belcusas Trivia TBA